Cooler
“Father always spoiled you, you little brat!" :-Cooler to Frieza Cooler is the older brother of Frieza and the main antagonist of the fifth and sixth Dragonball Z movies. Plot Cooler appears in the fifth Dragonball Z movie: Cooler's Revenge. The movie opens with Frieza destroying planet Vegeta. In his ship, Cooler notices a space pods coming from the planet, a space pod containing the baby Goku. Cooler tells his men to let it go, because he believed that it was Frieza's fault that someone escaped. Years later, Goku would become a Super Saiyan and defeat Frieza. When Cooler found out about this, he and a few of his best forces headed to Earth to restore his family's honor. Cooler confronts Goku, and tries to blast Gohan, but Goku gets in the way of the blast. Krillin takes Goku away while Gohan goes to get a Senzu Bean to heal Goku. After getting the bean, Cooler's forces catch up to him, but Piccolo comes in to save him. Gohan eventually gets to Goku and gives him a Senzu Bean. Goku confronts Cooler, now fully healed, and finds that Cooler had beaten Piccolo. Goku begins to fight in rage and is able to keep up, but Cooler reveals that he has one more form than Frieza and transforms. After transforming, Cooler fights Goku effortlessly and has no problem fighting Goku in his Kaioken form either. Cooler begins destroying things all over and in the process kills a bird. This makes Goku think about what will happen to the people he loves if Cooler wins, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. After Goku transforms, Cooler finds that he cannot keep up with him, so summons up a ball of energy to destroy the planet which would kill Goku. Goku uses a Kamehameha and pushes Cooler back, straight into the sun. As he dies, Cooler realizes that Goku was that baby in the space pod twenty years ago and he was a fool to have let the space pod go over twenty years prior. Cooler makes his final appearance in the sixth Dragon Ball Z movie: Return of Cooler. Goku is told to go to planet Namek by Dende who senses that something is wrong there. Goku, along with Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Oolong, Yajirobe, and Master Roshi, travels to Namek. Once they get there, the find that a strange metal planet is absorbing the planet. The planet is covered with Robot soldiers known as Cyclopian Guards and after a while Goku is confronted by a Metallic Cooler. Cooler reveals that he plans to use the Nameks as a bio-fuel for the metal planet, the Big Gete Star. After fighting him a little while, Goku discovers that Cooler will just regenerate after he was attacked. Goku, even after turning Super Saiyan, has trouble fending off Cooler. As Cooler was choking Goku, Vegeta arrives and begins to help Goku fight Cooler. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and together they are able to defeat Cooler. The Big Gete Star then creates thousands of Coolers for the Saiyans to fight. Vegeta and Goku are quickly outmatched and brought to the core of the metallic planet where Cooler leeches their energy. Here they find all that remains of the original Cooler, half of a head fused with metal. Goku wakes up, and concentrates a ball of energy. Cooler creates a giant body of metal, but Goku throws the energy at him, Cooler absorbs the blast which causes him and the Big Gete Star itself to explode, killing Cooler. At the end of the film, Vegeta is holding a chip of Cooler's mind and he destroys it and thus ending him for once and for all. Cooler later returns again in A Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. He, alongside his brother Frieza, Lord Slug and Turles team up because they all want to kill the people who humiliated them. Cooler fights Goku and is later killed. However in alternate ending, Cooler ends up killing Goku. Other Appearances Cooler made a brief cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT along with several villains form the past. He was presumably defeated and sent back to Hell along with the villains. Powers & Abilities Like many characters in DBZ, Cooler possesses colossal superhuman strength, durability, and speed. Though he was inferior to Frieza (during the Frieza Saga) while in his base form he is stronger than him in his Fifth Form. He also has energy manipulation, able to generate powerful energy blast, create a Death Ball much like Frieza (though Cooler claims he can gather energy a lot faster than he can) and can fly. Like his brother, Cooler is able to transform. Cooler has a stronger fifth form that his brother didn't have. In his Meta-Cooler form, Cooler is much stronger. He possesses all the powers of his previous form, and a few more ability. He's able to generate small, but extremely powerful explosions. He also knows Instant Transmission (Which he claims to be one of his favorite techniques). If Meta-Cooler sustains enough damage, all of Meta-Cooler's injuries are instantly detected and repaired. Since Cooler is the core of the Big Gete Star, he was able to control all machinery that was created by the Big Gete Star. That includes all the Meta-Coolers, Cyclopian Guards, the Guide Robo,p and the Big Gete Star. Cooler is far from defenseless, he's able to use the cables inside the Big Gete Star and form a body. The cables on his body are super strong able to restrain Goku even when he's in his Super Saiyan form. Category:Business Villains Category:Bullies Category:Dragonball Z Characters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Fighter Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Selfish Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Sons of Villains Category:Brothers Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Evil from the past Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Heartless Villains Category:Jerks Category:Brother of Villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sadists Category:Child-Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:About Males